


Best Kept Secret

by starrnobella



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Tropes and Fandoms Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Serena and Blair just want to enjoy their happiness in peace for a little while.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Dan Humphrey/Serena van der Woodsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Best Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Melting Pot Fanfiction during Tropes & Fandoms. This story filled my trope, Secret Relationship. articcat621 and xxDustNight88 requested a Secret Relationship fic in the Gossip Girl world and I can't say no to either of them.
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and xxDustNight88. The only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"I can't believe we're doing this," Serena giggled between kisses as she wrapped her arms around Dan's neck. She ran her fingers through his hair as she smiled, leaning in to kiss him once again.

"I can't believe it either," Dan replied, feathering kisses along Serena's jaw and nipping at her ear lobe. He reached up, entangling his fingers in her hair as he cradled the back of her head. Dan took a moment and looked deep into her eyes, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

Serena looked up at him and bit her lip. "Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked, fluttering her lashes slowly as she propped her elbow on his shoulder and leaned her head into her hand.

"Am I sure that I want you?" Dan asked, cocking his head to the side. "More than I have ever wanted anything in my entire life."

Serena smiled, giggling softly. "But do you want everything that comes with dating me?" she asked, nervously twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "You know, Blair? My mother? Gossip Girl? Are you sure you want to deal with all of them?"

Dan thought about it for a moment, hanging his head as he realized how simple his life was when he wasn't dating Serena. He could go between school and Brooklyn without anyone side-eyeing him and considering him an unsuitable match for the one and only Serena van der Woodsen. However, as much as he found himself enjoying the simple life, Dan couldn't deny how happy being with Serena made him. Her laugh and smile alone brighten up the entire room, making everyone around her feel elated for no particular reason at all.

"What if we don't tell anyone?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he glanced down at Serena's head resting on his shoulder. He smiled when he noticed her looking up at him, a gentle sparkle glistening in her eyes.

Serena wrinkled her nose as she lifted her head from Dan's shoulder and met his eyes with a confused look on her face. "You want to keep us a secret?" she pouted, forcing her lower lip out. "I thought you loved me."

Dan reached out to cup her cheek with his hand, brushing his thumb along her cheek. "I do love you, Serena; that's why I want to keep us a secret. I want us to be able to have fun and enjoy each other without worrying about what Gossip Girl is going to say or listen to your mother tell you I'm not good enough for you, even though she fell in love with my dad," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Okay," Serena said, drawing her teeth along her lower lip as a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "Let's do this."

Instead of responding, Dan leaned in and captured Serena's lips with his own, kissing her softly for a few moments before deepening this kiss as his hand cradled the back of her head. Slowly, he leaned them both back onto his bed as his other hand found purchase against the small of her back.

. . . . . . .

"Get out of my way," Blair grumbled, pushing her way through the crowd of people who had gathered around her table in the courtyard at Constance. She rolled her eyes as she brushed past the flock of girls who chose to ignore her as she forced her way to her seat. "You people are getting on my last nerve."

Serena glanced up at Blair and chuckled, shaking her head. "Maybe if you were nicer to them, they'd listen to you," she said, shrugging her shoulder as she lifted a carrot to her lips.

Blair glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes, narrowing her gaze as she let out a sigh. "I don't want to be nice to them," she huffed, looking around at the crowd that had gathered. "I want them to get the hell away from me!"

A few of them took the hint, rolling their eyes as they walked away, mumbling about Blair's demeanor with stolen glances back her way over their shoulders. However, a few of them remained, eager to see how Blair would handle the situation.

"Do I have to repeat myself for the third time?" Blair yelled, jumping up from her seat at the table and taking account of who was still gathered around her, looking each one deep in the eyes. She smiled as the rest of them held up their hands in surrender and backed away from the table. Delighted with herself, Blair let out a sigh as she lowered herself back down to her seat. She turned to look at Serena, and the smile fell from her face. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Serena asked, appalled by Blair's tone. She rested her arms on the table and looked at her best friend.

"Doing that thing with your face when you're happy," Blair replied, rolling her eyes as she took a sip of her soda before picking up her fork and aimlessly stabbing at her salad. "It's making me nauseous."

Serena laughed, shaking her head. "I'm not going to apologize for being happy, B. You're just going to have to deal with it."

Blair thought about it for a moment and furrowed her brow. "Wait a minute," she began, pausing to replay the last few moments in her mind. "Why are you happy? You aren't seeing Humphrey again, are you?"

"What?" Serena asked, amused by even the suggestion that she was seeing Dan again. "B, come on. The chances of that happening are the same as you and Chuck getting back together."

"Right," Blair replied, nodding her head slowly as she lifted her fork to her lips. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Serena glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and let out a sigh. "It's okay, B. It happens."

. . . . . . . . .

"Oh," Blair quivered, bracing herself against the wall as Chuck fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. Feeling the warmth of his fingers against her bare skin sent a shiver down her spine. Blair tilted her head back with a moan as Chuck trailed kisses between her breasts, running her fingers through his hair. "Chuck."

He smirked, pulling away for only a moment. "Blair," he mused, glancing up at her with a smirk. "Would you like me to stop?"

"No," Blair moaned, shaking her head slowly. "Wait, yes. We need to talk."

Chuck groaned, dropping his hands from her waist as he squared up to her. "About what?"

"We need to be more careful," she said, narrowing her gaze as her lips pulled into a smirk. She reached up to cup Chuck's cheek, brushing his thumb along his cheek. "Serena commented about us today."

"And?" Chuck asked, shaking his head as he turned to kiss the palm of her hand. "She's your best friend, shouldn't she know?"

"Of course she should," Blair sighed, frowning at him as she turned his face back to look at her. "But not yet. I like what we've got going on right now."

"Then don't tell her," Chuck laughed, leaning in to capture her lips with his own as he pinned her to the wall.

. . . . . . . .

_Stolen glances are making the headlines across the courtyard at Constance today, and secrets are being kept from the best of friends. Be careful, Upper East Siders; there's a storm brewing on the horizon._

_xoxo, Gossip Girl._


End file.
